A Tangled Life
by BlackBikiniTops
Summary: Modern AU where Rapunzel is the presidents daughter and Flynn is the rebellious teen. Had to write it for English so thought I'd share it here as well. Enjoy.


**A Tangled Life**

Intro 1 (POV of Flynn):

This is the story of how I died, don't worry this is actually a rather happy story and in fact it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl, now this girl wasn't any girl she was the only daughter of the beloved President Robert Percy and his first lady Annabelle Percy and her name is Rapunzel. She was the golden flower of the United States and never before had there ever been a more admired child of a president. Rapunzel is smart, musically gifted, athletic, and the most beautiful with long blonde hair that reached her hips; never had it been cut. She has a light inside her that people are drawn to and feed off of making her everyone favorite person. Everyone loved Rapunzel, everyone but herself.

Conflict 2 (POV of Rapunzel):

I woke up that early Friday morning as I usually did, same routine different day. The humongous room was plain and bare because I was not allowed to alter it in an way that was not suitable for a girl in my position; at least that is what my governess had told me when I arrived here to be the vice president's daughter and stay on the other side of the house, but when I became the president's daughter they packed up the small amount of possessions I did own and they were moved to this larger room, where I felt even more alone with the didgy air and 1900's theme.

I turned off the alarm that was going off my phone, and blinked my green eyes to take the room into focus. The walls had old fashioned lavender floral colored wallpaper, the couch and chairs were lavender, and the wood furniture was cream. I pulled down the soft floral covers of my oversized bed and stepped onto the cold hard wood floor. My oversized nightgown puddles on the ground, and I went to get ready. It was six in the morning and it took me nearly thirty minutes to be almost ready to go downstairs and eat, but I had to let my governess brush my hair for me because my, '_hair is iconic and needs to be handled with the best of care,'_ or at least that's what my mother said when I asked her if I could do it myself.

I always tell myself some people are more fortune than others, and I know that I am one of them. People dream of being me, what little girl wouldn't want to be the daughter of the president or live in a huge monument? But some dreams aren't as good in reality; they can even feel like a prison. My parents never explained to me why I couldn't decide my own friends, or choose my own clothes. So ever since I was little I began to dream of the day my life would begin, and I prayed that the reality there wouldn't be a prison as well so I might, one day, be free.

When Margaret was finished it was a quarter till seven and I had to leave in about twenty minutes for school. I went downstairs and saw an odd sight when I reached the dining room, where I would usually have to eat alone in silence with every bite or sound I made would echo across the room, but today my mother and father were there eating already.

"Hello darling," my mother said after dapping her mouth, she was always so prim and proper.

"Good morning," my dad followed.

"Mother, father good morning," I said and took my usually seat at the long table, and when I did the plate in front of me had food placed upon it; a single piece of toast covered with peanut butter, a different assortment of fruits, and a short glass of milk. My mother is a huge health nut, and she pushed that onto me.

"How did you sleep?" mother asked from across the table.

"I slept well," I replied and took a bite of my toast.

"How is school going? Have you won the election again?" father asked. The election he was talking about was for school, I ironically had been class president since my freshman year of high school and won each reelection since, and I was sure my senior year would be no different.

"School is great," and that was the honest truth because I had just gotten into a new art class and it was all I could possibly think about, "and not yet. We find out the results today."

"Well I have complete faith in you. Also we won't be able to go to you dance recital tonight, the Spanish ambassador is arriving early and there will be a cocktail party for him that we must attend. I'm sorry," my father said not looking up from his cereal.

"Its fine," I said. I never thought they were really going to come anyways. Not that I cared about dance at all, but I just wanted to spend time with my parents.

"We really are sorry Rapunzel. After your recital Margaret will bring you back here and get you ready for the party. The ambassador has a daughter your age, and they expressed interest in meeting you so I told them you'd be there," my mother said and I nodded; as I said before, I don't get to pick my own friends.

"I'll be there," I said finishing of my plate. "I have to go to school."

"Have a good day," my mom said and they both rose and gave me hugs before Catherine, a kitchen maid, handed me my lunch and I walked out of the white house. I made the long descent down the white gravel driveway, hearing the screams of some fans and the clicks of cameras. When I reached the parking lot I got into the limo that my parents insisted I go to school in. I had asked at the beginning of the school year if I could drive myself to school but my parents quickly shut down the idea of it.

When I arrived at school I was first greeted by an alarmingly higher amount of paparazzi than I was used to seeing. The secret service that was with me escorted me in a huddle to the front door of the school that had the class name 'Sun Drop High School' hanging over the doors in large orange letters. They walked me to my locker just to make sure that everything was safe, but I felt like I was in a fishbowl being starred at by the gaggle of my classmates around me. Finally, with my locker opened and everything proclaimed safe my body guards left.

"What's up with all the suits today," Elizabeth said and slides up beside me. Elizabeth is the Vice president's daughter and after our parents introduced us with the hope we would become friends we in fact became the best of friends.

"Too many cameras outside for comfort so they decided to inspect my locker," I said motioning to the disgusting orange locker in front of me.

"Check out your four o'clock," Bess said. I looked through the loud and obnoxious crowds and saw Flynn Rider and my eyes instantly snapped back to Bess. I sent her an angry glare and she just laughed. I threw my book bag and lunch into my locker and pulled out my sketch book and pencil before slamming my locker. "Yanno I think you should just date him, I mean just one date. He's hot, he's funny, he couldn't be that bad."

"Oh but my image Bess, it would just be ruined," I said sarcastically as we started walking.

"Go to art you loser," she said and pushed me at the door. I took my seat up in the front of the classroom that I love; the room was dark red with random antique looking paintings and sculptures that were clustered around the large room that held any and every type of art. I spent almost all my free time here trying out everything. The musty smell and cluttered space just made me feel so free. Flynn annoyingly took his usual seat beside me, he did his infamous smolder at me and I just rolled my eyes and started a small sketch in my book. The morning announcements started and I in fact was announced class president, again.

At the end of the announcement Ms. Stacy began to speak, "Okay class, today we will be painting your partner that I have picked for you."

She went through the list of names and I was silently praying that she wouldn't pair me with Flynn but by the end of list she called out Rapunzel Percy and Flynn Rider. He smiled at me and I just scowled and Ms. Stacy avoided my eyes. We went to the back of the room and he sat in the chair while I took my position behind the canvas.

"So Blondie how about we go out tonight," Flynn asked as he always did.

"Stay still," I snapped at him and heard some old Nirvana begin to play on the radio in the front.

"Oh come on, one date that's all I ask," Flynn said.

"No," I said, "Stay still Flynn!"

"Go on a date with me, tonight, and I will," he said and began to bob his head to exacerbate me.

"No, now stop it and let me paint you," I said irritated.

"Why won't you go on one date with me?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to so shut up about it and stop moving," I said again.

"No I don't think so, I think you're scared."

"I am not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Prove it," Flynn said knowing I never turn down a challenge.

"Fine!"

"So you'll go out with me?" Flynn said and his face light up.

"Yes now stop moving!"

He wore a huge smile on his face and was miraculously silent for the rest of class.

Complication 3 (POV of Rapunzel):

I made it through the rest of the day very easily and when I got home I almost forgot that I had agreed to a date with Flynn. I went back to my room and dropped my back pack by my desk, usually I would do my homework immediately when I got home but it was a weekend so I knew I had more time. I looked at my dance clothes laid on my bed next to it was a rather expensive plum color gown that would be for the cocktail party. Looking at the outfits I knew I didn't want to go to the party or the recital, and I would choose a date with _Flynn Rider_ over both of those things.

Tonight I had decided would be my night; not the countries, not my parents, no one's but mine tonight. I went into my closet, found a pair of jeans, and took my scissors to them making them shorts. I was able to find a simple black long sleeve shirt and black shoes. I laid out my outfit in my closet and went back into my room. I don't have a TV in my room because it not allowed, but I do have a desktop computer and laptop which I watch the majority of my television on. I watched my favorite movie, _The Vow_, and by the time it as over it was almost time for my recital and if I wanted to sneak out I'd have to do it now so I changed, grabbed some money and hopped out of the window. I ran to the edge of the property and took the part that I knew the secret service wouldn't find me on. I made my way to the Lincoln Memorial with only having to sign three autographs for fans. When I got there I took a seat on the bottom step to wait for Flynn. I was a little bored without my phone, which I purposely left behind so that I wouldn't be tracked.

Flynn showed up about five minutes later. I stood up and smiled, and he smiled back.

"Wow Blondie I've never seen you look like this before," he said.

"Yeah so what's on the agenda for the night," I asked not really wanting to cover my new look.

"I'm going to give you a normal date princess. So follow me and be an average teenager for once in your life," Flynn said and started to walk. We went to all the major monuments we possibly could, bought unhealthy but delicious food from venders, and when it got dark we went to a movie. I never went to a movie theatre before, never got to see the sights of D.C., never got to do anything. The date was coming to a close with the two of us perambulate through the mall doing what we had done the whole date; talk, laugh, and just have fun like I had never done before.

"So princess it's almost eleven and the mall is going to close in about an hour," he said and looked at his phone to check. "Did you have a good time?"

"The best, I have never done any of this before. I have only ever dreamed of living this way but the reality is so much better. I don't think I could have had a better date, thank you Flynn," I said and meant it. Never had I experienced life like this just care free and loose.

"Eugene, Eugene Fitzherbert," he said.

"What?"

"That's my name. I think someone should know," he said and looked sheepishly at the ground. I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers between his.

"I like Eugene," I said and I saw his small smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a hair salon and had an epiphany. "Hey I want to do something crazy!"

"Okay what?" he asked and I pulled him toward the salon.

Once inside we were greeted by the receptionist who sat me in a chair, "I want it cut."

Eugene's eyes went big and so did the stylist's before she said, "How much?"

"To my neck, I'll donate it," I said.

"Okay then I'll start," the stylist said and put the long hair into a low pony tail.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rapunzel?" Flynn asked.

"Yes!" I said and huge smile spread across my face.

"Okay," the woman said. I closed my eyes and heard the sharp scissors clip my long thick hair off, the ponytail was gone and the hair left on my head fell right above my shoulders. "Let me just clean this up a bit," the women said and took small amounts of my hair off, evening it out.

I looked at Eugene, "Which color should I dye it?"

"Have I ever told you I've always had a thing for brunettes," he said smiling.

"Do you want me to color you hair as well?" the stylist asked.

"Yes please," I said. She started to put in the coloring and foils. The hair was done quickly and even though I insisted on paying for my new hair Eugene paid anyway. It was the perfect night, probably the best of my life, before things went completely wrong.

Climax 4 (POV of Rapunzel):

Just as we were leaving the hair salon Eugene and I were hit by a sudden unsought of paparazzi. I didn't see it until I heard the loud crack and saw the blood.

Eugene was helping me push through the cameras flashing when we both saw a gun. Someone screamed and Eugene jumped in front of the bullet. The rest of the people scattered and the gunman was shot, after raising his gun to me again, by an officer nearby. I dropped to the bloodied ground beside Eugene. I held my hands to the bullet wound on his chest.

"Eugene! Eugene!" I remember screaming his name. He was unconscious in seconds and medics arrived quickly. I must have tried to wipe my tears because when I got to the hospital I saw blood on my face. My parents arrived quickly afterward and huddled me into hug. To my surprise they weren't disappointed in me, only worried. They sat with me for hours awaiting news on my new dream; Eugene Fitzherbert.

Resolution 5 (POV of Rapunzel):

The walls here were plainer than the white house, but I didn't feel alone for once. The doctor came out and thankfully my dad is president so he could tell us what was happening.

"The bullet almost grazed his heart and it stopped beating for almost two minutes. We were able to stitch the wound and get his heart going again but he is still is the ICU and will be until her wakes up, but we are all very hopeful that he will make it though this," the doctor said and my dad thanked him. I began to cry harder than I've ever cried before and my mom hugged me and I laid my head down in her lap.

I don't know how, but I woke up at home in my own bed lavender walls and all. I checked my phone and saw I slept through the whole night, day, and night again. I ran to my closet and saw that no clothes were laid out for me. I threw on one of my Nike tank tops and sport shorts, put on my flip flops and ran to the kitchen. I saw my parent's downstairs again eating breakfast.

I was about to say something but my mother cut me off, "Eat and then we will take you to go and see him."

I picked up a banana and protein bar and said, "I'll eat on the way." They looked at each other, sighed, and got up to take me to the hospital. We didn't take one of the large limos and we only took two secret service men with us.

When we arrived we almost weren't allowed to visit him, but again my dad is the president and it comes with perks. Eugene was still sleeping when we got there and my parents decided to let me alone with him. I watched a few hours of day time television before getting completely fed up and tired with TV and turned it off. I saw a pen and paper and decided that with him finally being still that I could draw him. I was almost done with the sketch when he said, "Hey you got my nose right."

I dropped my pen and paper and stood up. I leaned over Eugene and gave him a quick kiss, my first kiss.

And they lived happily ever after…


End file.
